Kadoya-Love Drabbles
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: This was intended for the time being and for fun. These are family-like drabbles that consist of Frieda and Masamune Kadoya, with their children, from the birth of their 1st child to their 2nd child's 1st birthday. Please read these cute and sentimental moment of this adorable family. Please read and review. You can also PM me for ideas as well.
1. Birth of Annabelle

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I was bore so I decided to do some one shots with Masamune and Frieda Kadoya-Love, starting with the birth of Annabelle, their daughter, BTW, the story Annabelle's 5th b-day still needs OC through PM, just to give you heads up.**

**Plz enjoy, this is when Annabelle was born...**

* * *

It was a cool night on January 24 at the time of 1:30 AM in the streets of new York City. Also, the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center seems to be hectic 24/7/365, no matter what is going on. And to this night, a new life is about to be born. Frieda and Masamune were in room 102, awaiting the birth of their first child, a girl.

"That's it, Frieda...push very hard." Instructs one of the midwives. Frieda did so as told, while screaming in labor pain. The honey haired woman was wearing a pale blue hospital gown while squeezing her husband's hands for dear life. Yes, the two got married last year and so far, the relationship has gone strong since then.

"You're doing great, my Cherry Love." Masamune says, trying to encourage her. Frieda managed to smile while she was still pushing. She was taking deep breaths until the next contraction arises. Then about 15 minutes later, the nurse says," You're doing excellent, the baby is coming real soon!"

After the next push, the Kadoya couple could hear a crying sound. Then a beautiful baby girl was seen from the nurse as he nurse says," Congratulations!"

The Italian-Japanese woman, now a mother, was crying tears of joy as she takes a glance of her newborn daughter. The nurse cleans her and Masamune had the honor to cut the umbilical cord. Then the nurses took the baby for further examinations while Frieda was able to rest up from this exhausting labor and childbirth, yet she was happy that it was all over.

"I can't believe our lovely bundle of joy has arrived," Frieda whispers, happily.

"Yes, and she is welcomed to the Beyblade world." The Japanese man replies to his wife, "You make me the happiest guy alive."

The honey haired woman responds," That's sweet, and you make me the happiest gal alive. I can't wait to start a new life, as a family."

"Me neither, our number one Kadoya-Love family." Masamune says.

Then a few minutes later, the nurse returns with a newborn girl swaddled in a baby pink blanket. That baby was also wearing a matching cap with a mini bowtie. Frieda was able to hod her little baby girl for the first time, giving the new mother a warm smile on her face. She admires the child. The

"Aww...she's so cute and beautiful..." Frieda states.

"I totally agree with you." Her husband replies. The baby had her mother's signature hair color, which was red velvet. The baby also shares the same skin tone with Masamune's.

"Well...what should we name her? I'll say you can be the first to come up with a name." Masamune suggests.

"Let's go with Annabelle, since it can be an Italian name. Also her middle name can be Kyoko, meaning mirror in Japanese. Also the mirror of her middle name can symbolize her reflected beauty that is life-lasting. Wouldn't you agree with the name?" Frieda answers.

"Yes, it's Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love then? I like that name." The Japanese man remarks.

"Alrighty then, not to mention let's name our children Kadoya Love, instead of Kadoya Belvini, tee-hee." Frieda giggles while slowly rocking her newborn daughter.

"Once again, I'm so glad to start a family with you. And I wanna say, I love you and Annabelle."

"I...love you too, and little Annabelle."

* * *

**And...there you have it. One drabble down, more t come, so stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Pink Gifts and Family Moments

**Alright then, here's chapter 2 of the Kadoya-Love drabbles. This takes place at the household in New York and 3 days after the birth of Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love. Also, expect to see some visitors too...**

**Please enjoy it then...**

Today was the day when first time parents Masamune and Frieda Kadoya-Love finally bringing Annabelle Kyoko home from the Bronx-Lebanon Hospital Center in New York City. Of course Annabelle was healthy and all, but they spent the firsts 3 days taking care of her, just to be safe, and eventually leave the hospital with everything covered. After an hour drive, the new parents have finally reached the destination in their New York condo, they were thrilled to come home for the first time with a new addition to the family.

"This will be your new home, Annie," Frieda says, smiling to the child.

"Home sweet home," Masamune added.

Then, the 22 year old Japanese father opened the front door, revealing several familiar faces much to their surprise.

"Welcome home: Masamune and Frieda!" The group of people chanted. And they happened to be the family members of the new parents: Ludovica Belvini, Frieda's mother, Arnold Love, Frieda's 19 year old brother, Karina Sendo, Frieda's step-sister, and Mari Asher Kadoya, Masamune's mother. they were all thrilled to see that Masamune and Frieda had brought forth a new addition to the family. they were also quite prepared as well since they brought gifts of pink wrappings and it was put aside to open later.

"So Masamune, my dear son, it seems that you and your beloved wife had a baby, is that true?" The Japanese mother asks.

"Yes, and it's a perfectly healthy girl." Her son replies, smiling while holding Annabelle.

"Oh my, so what did you name her? We're all curious to know." Ludovica continues.

"Her name is Annabelle Kyoko Kadoya Love." The honey haired woman states.

"That's a beautiful name, Onee-chan (older sister)." Karina responds.

"May I please see her?" Mari asks, gleefully.

"Go right a head." Masamune replies, giving the 3 day old child to Mari, the new grandmother. Mari was admiring the child as Annabelle was in the arms of her overjoyed grandmother. Ludovica got a glance at Annabelle as well.

"She is so adorable and tiny..." The Japanese grandmother states, hearing a coo from the baby girl.

"Yes, and she's a bella (beauty)". The Italian grandmother adds. After about 5 minutes, Mari grabs here cellphone and finds a familiar picture, revealing Masamune as a baby. She then showed it to her 23 year old son.

"Mom, that's so embarrassing, geez." the Japanese man comments, blushing from seeing his baby picture.

"I'm sorry hon, but I couldn't help myself. You were just so cute back then." The Japanese mother replies.

"Aw...sis look at his baby butt..." Arnold remarks, laughing. Frieda began blushing and giggling as well, much to her husband's dismay.

"Sheesh, knock it off will ya?" Masamune says, still blushing.

"But you were so cute from that picture, just like little Annie, see?" His wife replies, while she was holding Annabelle.

"Well, I guess you're right then." Masamune says, smiling while he was seeing his cute daughter.

"Come to think of it, Frieda dear, Annabella kinda reminds me of you as a little bambino." Ludovica comments, smiling.

"For sure, she does mamma. And she clearly inherits my hair color, although she also inherited Masamune's skin tone and eyes." The Italian-Japanese woman responds, looking at her husband smiling.

"Well, what matters is that we're overjoyed with our number one princess." the Japanese man says, grinning.

"Yes, and we're all one family, with a new addition." Frieda adds smiling. She was right; it doesn't matter about how embarrassing one's moments can be, just as long as they get along with their family members. That's exactly the case for Frieda, Masamune, and Annabelle. The family continues to have lovely conversations, never forgetting anything to this day...

* * *

**To be continued...**

**And that's the 2nd drabble. Next one will involve the night time, and a month after Annabelle was born. Stay tuned and review please. ^^**


	3. A Storm And a Lullaby

**Here's Chapter 3 of Kadoya-Love's Drabbles. Please enjoy it... **

**Chpt 3: A Storm and a Lullaby.**

It has been about a month since little Annabelle was born to Frieda and Masamune. Right now it was 10:30 at night and the couple was sleeping on the king-sized bed in their Venice apartment. Tonight was also the night of a thunderstorm, with flashing lightning and heavy downpours of rain.

Suddenly, Frieda woke up when she heard thunder, growling oh-so loudly. That thunder was followed by a baby crying, which happens to be little Annabelle. Apparently, she was startled by this current thunderstorm. The chestnut haired woman approached to her daughter's room and carried her to Frieda's and Masamune's room. Masamune, her husband woke up as well.

"Did the storm woke her up, Frieda?" the Japanese man asks.

"Yes, but I can calm Annie down with an Italian lullaby." The Italian-Japanese began singing to clam the child down:

_"The shepherd cries when it snows,_  
_she doesn't cry when she eats the'Ricotta'._

_The shepherd cries when it rains,_  
_she doesn't cry when she eats the 'Caciole'"_

Suddenly, another bolt of lighting flashed, and thunder could be heard, even louder. Annabelle started wailing, but Frieda continued her lullaby.

_" Hush a bye, my Annabelle,_

_You will learn your father's art,_  
_You will learn to use the cross-cut saw, _  
_Hush a bye, my Annabelle._

_Hush a bye, my sweetie, _  
_Your dad has come, _  
_he has brought a little hat for you, _  
_Hush a bye, my sweetie._

_Hush a bye, rag baby girl,_  
_Until it will be half past twelve,_  
_Until the bread in the oven will be ready, _  
_Until it will be half past twelve,_

_Until the bread will be ready,_  
_the damsels are in the square,_  
_my baby is in her big bed,_  
_and sleep, my Annabelle."_

After the 23 year old finished singing, she slowly rocked her daughter as she is well pacified and is asleep. Masamune looked at Frieda and Annabelle, smiling as he saw her wife calm their baby girl down from this awful storm. Also, he foreshadowed Annabelle's bright future, aspiring to be like Masamune when she is a blader like him and Frieda. But speaking of this storm, no more thunder was heard nor lightning flashed. Instead, it was just heavy downpours, and the little baby didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Frieda then placed her daughter back to hr pink crib, and went back to the master bedroom.

"Frieda, I never knew you were so good at keeping little kids calm, especially our daughter." Masamune comments.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad Annabelle going to sleep the rest of the night through." His wife replies.

"Well goodnight Cherry girl, and I love you and Annabelle as well."

"I love you both too..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**GA: so the lullaby that Frieda sang to Annabelle was Go to sleep, my Simone. It was meant for a baby boy named Simone, but I altered a few words in the lyrics, such as from "Simone" to "Annabelle" and "he" to "she". Well, you know what I mean, right?**

**Well, read and review folks! ;)**


	4. Baby's First Smile

**Hello people, here's chapter 4 of Kadoya-Love Drabbles. It's been a while since he last update, but now more updates from me since I've just started my Spring Break vacay.**

**Please enjoy...**

**Chapter 4: Baby's First Number One Smile**

"Aww...what's the matter, Annie?" Masamune asks to his 3-month old daughter, Annabelle, who was whimpering. Meanwhile, Frieda, Masamune's 23 year old wife, was at the kitchen, cooking Italian lunch for the family. The Japanese father was trying to comfort his little baby girl.

The child was still crying at the moment and Masamune says, " Ssshh...don't cry Annie. Maybe you're hungry, no?". Apparently, Annie may share a big appetite from her father since the Japanese former blader use to be a foodie back when he was younger. Just then, the 23 year old man knew the trick.

"I think I should make a funny face, yeah." Masamune then made some silly noises afterwards. The red velvet haired baby had stopped crying and opened her mahogany brown eyes, looking at her father.

"Oh Annie, check this out!" Masamune said while sticking his tongue out and making a silly hand gesture. Annie saw this and started to smile, her first adorable smile since normally she would sleep most of the time and she could be somewhat fussy. But all-in-all, she's actually being entertained.

"And don't forget this," The Japanese father stretched his eye out, this time hearing a little giggle from his infant daughter. For sure, she really enjoyed the show.

"Aww...you're daddy's Number One Princess." Masamune comments, smiling.

"Hey Masamune, did you get little Annie to smile?" Frieda comments while still cooking lunch.

"Yes and I think I made her laugh too with my funny faces." Her husband replies.

"Oh Masamune that's great to know!" The chestnut haired woman remarks, smiling.

Yes, knowing Masamune, he would be well-known as the class clown. Even now, he would still have a terrific sense of humor, making children turn their frowns upside down, just like Annabelle did. For sure, the Japanese man loved spending some quality time with his baby girl.

**Yup, this drabble was short, but sweet in a way. I hope y'all enjoy this and please read and review folks! ^^**


	5. Bath Time is Fun Time

**Hey guys, based on the previous drabble and the info from a website, it turns out that Annabelle started her first smile a month late, but her first laughter a month earlier; I guess she's pretty much in the middle there. But there's nothing wrong or abnormal with her, really.**

**BTW, the Sweet 16 contest is still ongoing so submit your entries, ASAP! Remember that it ends at the end of April!**

**This drabble, should be enjoyed by all, so please enjoy...**

**Chapter 5: Bath Time is Fun Time**

* * *

Annabelle Kadoya Love is now around 4 months old. And tonight is one of her bath nights, much to the little baby's dismay. Right now, Masamune has left for the day to visit his long-time friend, Ginga Hagane and his family. Frieda, who has her marigold hair in a French braid was wearing a white blouse with pink floral patterns, a baby blue knee-length skirt and pink ballet slippers. The Italian-Japanese woman chants to little Annie, "It's bath time, princess,".

The mother then held her daughter in her arms while setting the water in a tepid temperature. she was to be sure that the water's not too hot nor to cold since Annabelle was too young to deal with such extreme temperatures. Also, she decided to have her take a bath in a petite tub instead of a real one since she's too little and the mother does not want her to risk drowning.

"Alrighty now, Annie," Frieda chants as she gently places her baby girl in the petite bathtub. Annie was whimpering a bit so the marigold haired mother softly encouraged," It's okay Annie, but we want you to be clean as a whistle."

Then, Frieda gave the baby a yellow rubber duck for her to play while bathing. Annabelle squealed in joy as she was having fun with her rubber duckie, making the mother smile in happiness. Next thing is that the marigold haired mother had brought out Johnson's No More Tears Shampoo, which was an excellent choice since it's so safe and gentle and it will not sting the baby's eyes. She adds a palm full of the shampoo and gently scrubs towards the baby's red velvet hair. Annie giggled since she thought that sensation tickles her.

"I can tell you like it, don't you sweetie?" Frieda asks to her daughter. The 4 month old baby continues to giggle while playing with her rubber duckie.

The 23 year old mother also brought out a soft baby blue cloth and Johnson's Head-To-Toe body wash to clean the baby's face. Even though the soap was safe, the marigold woman tries to be cautious that none of the soap gets into the child's eyes, because it might cause discomfort for Annie.

After 5 minutes of cleaning and fun time, bath time was over and Frieda had Annie wrapped in a pastel pink soft towel. The baby then felt tired but had a little smile on her face. And, much to the marigold haired woman's surprise, Masamune Kadoya then showed up at the house.

"Hello Frieda, my love. How are you and Annie doing?" the Japanese man asks to his wife.

"We're fine and I just finished giving Annie a bath. I think she just enjoyed this bath time." The Italian-Japanese woman responds while holding Annabelle, who was asleep.

"That's really good to know, especially since Annie normally doesn't enjoy baths." Masamune remarks.

"That's true and I'm going to dress Annie for the night," Frieda states, smiling.

* * *

**That's the end of the 5th drabble, and I just added a poll on my profile, so go check it out! This poll regards the possible for the new story I'll post for the winners of my Sweet 16 contest! Please vote; it'll be great you did. And for now, please read and review folks! ^^**


	6. First Date After Baby

**Hey there peoples, here's chapter 6 of the drabbles! I hope y'all enjoy as usual, and BTW, if you're still participating in the Sweet 16th Contest, the deadline's by the 30th and I need final entries by then!**

**Well let's go!**

**Chapter 6: First Date After Baby**

* * *

5 months have passed ever since the birth of Annabelle, and it seems like both Frieda and Masamune spent most of their times taking care of her. Of course it was such a huge responsibility, but they felt like they haven't went on any fun dates ever since. It's not like they ever want to leave the little princes alone because they love her with all their hearts; no, their relationship started first and is the top of their lively priorities.

Right now, Masamune and Frieda were having dinner at the Olive Garden while Annabelle was being babysitted with grandma Ludovica Belvini. The marigold haired woman was wearing a V-neck red velvet sleeveless blouse with a frilly knee-length black skirt and black strapped heels. She also has a faux red rose on her hair and ruby earrings to compliment the Italian-Japanese woman's looks. She had ordered a Cucina Mia while her Japanese husband had ordered a Steak Toscano. They were having a lovely chat.

"Wow Masamune, it has been almost 6 months since little Annie was born," Frieda states.

"Yes and I'm glad you're having a wonderful time on our first date night since our daughter was born," Masamune responds.

"I can tell she's growing up faster than I could ever imagine," The Italian-Japanese woman comments. additionally, they were planning to have another child just about after Annabelle turns 1, but for now, they best be having fun on dates while they have the chance.

"Another thing, Masamune," Frieda says.

"Yes, my Cherry girl?" Masamune replies with a wink.

"Can you get me a refill of the Acqua Panna and also some Tiramisu for dessert,"

"Sure thing Frieda!". Then a few minutes after she got her refill and dessert, the marigold haired woman happily indulges herself to the fact hat she and Masamune had finally got some alone time together. The 23 year old believes that she should have more date nights with her husband. She also smiled for the fact that her daughter is doing just fine back at the Belvini's residency and no complications has arises from that point on.

After dessert and Masamune paying the bill, the Italian-Japanese woman asks," So what should we do next?"

The Japanese man whispered to her ears seductively and said," How about some alone time at the bedroom."

The marigold haired woman responds skeptically," Um...but I thought we were going to wait until next year."

"Relax because we always have backup, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh...okay then, Number One..." Frieda seductively replies.

* * *

**Alright, the end of the 6th drabble and that last part has a sensual tone into it; which some of you might "get it". More drabbles to come, so read and review folks! ^^**


	7. Lunchtime With Pear Puree

**Hi guys, here's the 7th drabble, and also Annabelle is now 6 months old and has hit a few major milestones of her development.**

**So please enjoy guys**

**Chapter 7: Lunchtime with Pear Puree.**

* * *

Annabelle Kadoya Love is now 6 months old, which means her birthday is halfway around the corner. One of her big milestones was that she could finally sit up even without help. Another is that she can finally eat some real baby food, even though she's not completely weaned, which means that she is still being fed breast milk. And as for mama Frieda Love...

"Aww...why won't you eat this, Annie?" The Marigold haired mother asks. She was feeding Annabelle Gerber's baby food, but the little 6 month old was reluctant to try it. Masamune, who was watching the 2 with his mahogany brown eyes was rather concerned with his wife struggling to fed the baby and his daughter benig quite fussy.

But after a few minutes Frieda has an imaginary lightbulb pop out of her head," I know!" she exclaims. Then the 23 year old mother got out the Baby Bullet machine and some fresh pears that she bought from the supermarket. Pears were one of Frieda's favorite fruit, so she figured she would have her daughter try some of it. Within a few minutes, she had a mini jar full of light orange/yellow substance, which was the pureed pears of course.

She got out the spoon and says," Okay Annie! Open wide!" She calls. The red velvet haired child did so and starts to eat out of the spoon. A smile appears on the 23 year old mother's face because she knew it would work. Also, Annabelle was capable of swallowing the given spoonful of delicious pear puree. The Italian-Japanese woman then continued to feed her daughter with it.

Masamune then went to Frieda, smiling to the fact that Annabelle was eating her lunch in a good way. The Japanese man also learned that Annabelle likes...no loves pear puree for sure.

He commends," Great job Frieda and I can't believe she's actually eating baby food."

"I agree and you can't go wrong with Pear Puree," Frieda responds, smiling.

* * *

**The end of the 7th drabble. I actually got this idea from this one YouTube kid named Brent Rivera AKA MrBrent98 and I watched this video of him trying baby food. He remarked that the pear baby food was the best, so I was like why not put it on a drabble, you know?**

**Well, more drabbles to come so please read and review folks! ^^**


	8. Six Flags and The Incident

**Hello,** **here's drabble 8** **of the Kadoya-Love drabbles. Please read and enjoy it!** **BTW, the family decides to go on The Great Escape Six Flags in George Lake, New York for the day.  
**

**Chapter 8: Six Flags and The Incident...  
**

* * *

Today was a great day since the Kadoya-Love family decided to go to Six Flags to spend some quality time together. Annabelle was now 9 months old and has hit a few key milestones, such as crawling and eating more solid food. Even though it was around Fall Time, it was still warm enough to be out in the sun.

After a 45 minutes of driving, the family finally made it to Six Flags.

"Alright, let's have fun there!" exclaims Frieda. The cherry haired woman was wearing a light pink plaid shirt with black and yellow for the plaid patterns, followed by black denim shorts that go to her mid-thighs and black converses. Her daughter wears a checkered light pink and white knee-length dress and hot pink Mary Jane slippers; also her hair is tied to a ponytail. Masamune felt that this was a perfect place to be as a family for nostalgic reasons. As a kid, he, Toby and Zeo used to hang out in Six Flags for fun.

And so all 3 went around this famous amusement park. Unfortunately, Annabelle wasn't really allowed to be involved in the majority of the rides since she was still an infant and signs specifically reads "No infants". But there were attractions that she and her parents were able to be in, such as the Grand Carousel, the Storytown Train, and Paul Bunyan's Bucket Brigade (Annie doesn't mind being wet, she loves it!) It seems that this family of 3 seems to be having a blast.

An hour later, they decided to hang out on the Primo's Pizzeria in the Storytown area, and that's where the trouble starts.

"Alright, Masamune I'm going to go shopping somewhere so you and Annabelle stay where you're at." The Italian-Japanese woman states.

"I will and Annie is going to be safe with me," Masamune responds, grinning.

"I knew I could count on you!" Frieda says as she kissed Masamune's cheek, making him blush before she left. With the 2 of them (Masamune and Annabelle) alone

"Alrighty then, Annie. Don't you like this place so-" Masamune stopped in mid sentence when he realized his 9 month old daughter wasn't on his lap. It turns out she was crawling across the grounds of Six Flags. Masamune was concerned so he had to follow the baby girl's uncanny lead.

"Hey, is that a baby?" Asks a voice.

"Yeah and I wonder where she's heading off to?" Another person wonders.

"I think she might be heading to the candy shop." A 3rd voice steps in. Thanks to those strangers, the Japanese man now has an idea of where her daughter might have drift off to. The red velvet haired child kept on crawling in the weirdest of ways, making it quite difficult for her father to find. Eventually, the 23 year old was able to catch up with Annie at Dr. Sweet Tooth's Candy Shop. He held his daughter, smiling in relief.

"Annie! I could've lost you at the moment and I'm glad you're safe with me, my Number One Princess!" He cuddled with er and she was giggling. Then he left the Candy Shop to find his wife.

Meanwhile, Frieda was at the Beach Bum Surf Co for apparel and chants out," OOh, this reminds me of my shopping days back from Tokyo!" The Italian-Japanese woman purchased some merchandise before heading back to the pizzeria, only to find empty seats. Her baby blue eyes widened in dismay and her veins popped in anger. Looks like she couldn't trust the Japanese man, especially due to his signature irresponsible actions.

"Masamune..." Frieda growled in anger. She had to roam around the amusement park to find one of the employees to find out where the heck these 2 were.

Coming back to Masamune and his 9 month old daughter, they appeared to be back in the same pizzeria, but shocked to know that Frieda left, not knowing she was the one having to find the 2. He was puzzled for the fact that he was sure this is the meeting place. About half an hour later, he heard a voice.

"I swear to God, I couldn't find my husband nor my daughter anywhere!" Frieda rants.

"I know mam but we've tried our best to find them; we even used a couple of security cameras to be sure." One of the security officers responds. Then the cherry haired woman finally found 2 familiar faces. She approached to the 2 of them in a flash.

"Masamune!" The 23 year old exclaims.

"Frieda! I'm so sorry for leaving this place because Annie crawled across the park and I had to find her first!" Masamune explained.

"I understand and next time try to pay more attention to our daughter since she's still too young to wander off by herself," Frieda replied.

"Um, okay..." Her husband says. Frieda was relieved that both, particularly her daughter Annie was found safe and sound. She could imagine what it is like to lose her daughter in a place like this. But for now, the family is back reunited.

* * *

**The end of this drabble and I gotta say this was the longest so far. BTW, I got the idea from Ryugafangirl (You're welcome girl!) For now, read and review folks! ^^**


	9. Baby Talk and a Friend

**Here's the 9th drabble, folks! Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Baby Talk and a Friend  
**

* * *

"Hey there, Annie my Number One Princess!" Masamune says to Annabelle. The Japanese-Italian baby girl was 10 months old and she is about to hit another milestone as we speak. Frieda had just invited her friend from Germany, Alina to stick around in their mansion in New York. Alina was a German-Russian woman who is currently dating Masamune's friend, Toby. Right now, Masamune was teaching his princess the first few words.

"Alright Annie, can you say 'papa'?" The Japanese father asks. The little baby just stared at her father with her brown eyes.

"Say 'papa!'" He repeats. The the baby begins to say her very first word of her lifetime.

"Pa...pa?" The red velvet haired girl says. Masamune was thrilled to hear her daughter say a word, especially due to the fact that mots babies start talking by 12 months and she's 10 months old.

"Yeah! That's my princess! Say it again, please." The 23 year old man says, smiling.

"Papa. Papa!" Annabelle chants having Masamune to laugh in jolliness. The Japanese father then got a stuffed panda bear. Despite his current age, Masamune has always loved pandas.

"Now can you say panda?" He asks.

"Pan...da?" the baby girl repeats. Masamune smiled again. "Yay!" He then kissed Annabelle's cheeks multiple times. Frieda then came from the foyer with her friend Alina. She has platinum blond hair with turquoise eyes and she's wearing a white turtleneck blouse with beige pants and black heels.

"Hey look, it's mama!" The Japanese man exclaims.

"Mama!" Annabelle cheerfully says. Frieda gasped and smiled.

"Yay, Annabelle is saying her first words!" Frieda comments.

"Yes and her first word was papa!" Masamune replies.

"I gotta say, she's somewhat smarter than an average baby of her age." Alina remarks, smiling.

"Hey are you the woman who's engaged to my friend, Toby?" Masamune asks Alina.

"Yes and I'm so excited for it! Also I can't wait for Toby and I to start a family just like you and Frieda did!" The Russian-German woman answers.

"Really? Congratulations!" The Japanese man responds. He's happy for 2 reasons. 1 is because his 10 month old has hit another milestone of her development by her first words and 2 because Toby, his friend from team Dungeon is finally getting married to a friend of Frieda's. There must be some sort of connection there for sure.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the 9th drabble and the next one is set at Christmas Day, AKA Annabelle's 1st Christmas! For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
